Vita
Vita is an adult female lioness and the Queen of Pride Rock during ''The New Legacy 5: Rise of Vita''. She is the only daughter and cub of Abasi and Zalika and the adoptive sister of Dayo. She became the first lioness to become queen after her mate tried to take over. She is also the mother of Thema. Appearance In terms of appearance, it was clear that Vita got her looks from Salene's middle sister, Uma. She has a dark reddish-brown-more red than brown-pelt, pale, almost white underbelly, muzzle, and paws. She has a black anchor-shaped nose and a black tail tuft. In addition, her claws were always extended out. Personality Despite her name, Vita is a very firm lioness who doesn't really like starting wars unless she absolutely has to. She is a firm believer of following the rules that have been set and giving everyone a fair chance. Though, she is highly against arranged marriages having seen her own parents go through it and not see anything good happen, and with her, as she ended up banishing her betrothal out of the Pride Lands after he tried to take over her place on the throne. She is a kind, loving, and caring mother and will defend her cub from any threat. This personality merges with her queen personality after giving birth to her daughter. She is a protective mother and doesn't like her daughter wandering off without another animal to watch them. Background Vita is the only daughter and cub of her parents. From birth, she was groomed to be the best by her father. Since he didn't get a son as he wanted, Vita was picked to be next in line, and her father wasn't going to let any male overthrow her. Vita grew up alongside her best friend and adoptive sister Dayo, who was taken in by her parents after Dayo's mother's death and the pleading of her father. The New Legacy 4: The Power of Abasi Vita is born to Abasi and Zalika and their only cub and child, due to complications. As Absai's only child, he raised Vita to remain strong and to never let someone else think she can't be the ruler because she's female. When she was a cub, Vita befriended a female cub, named Dayo, that was found in the Pride Lands with her own parents. Sadly, Dayo's mother would pass away shortly soon and her father would ask for an audience with Abasi and Zalika where he would ask the king and queen to raise his daughter. He admitted he loved Dayo more than anything, but feared he could not give her the life she would need. He believed that Dayo living in a pride would be best for her instead of living as a rogue her entire life. ''The New Legacy 5: Rise of Vita'' During her rule, Vita is forced to banish and exile her mate after he is caught trying to kill her to take over the Throne. While she is not very disheartened over banishing Dage, she is more worried since she soon learns she is expecting cubs, Dage's cubs. She later gives birth to a single cub, a daughter, she names Thema, meaning "Queen". Family Members Mate * Dage (formerly) Mother * Zalika Father * Abasi Adoptive sister * Dayo Daughter * Thema Cousin * Ngozi Aunt * Aminia Uncle * Omorede Grandsons * Mufasa * Scar Granddaughter * Amara Great-Grandsons * Akia * Simba * Faraji * Amun Great-Granddaughters * Amira * Sakina Tree Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Kgosi Pride